Salt Challenge
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Following are the names of the characters on which I will write in that particular Chapter 1. Vivek and Tasha 2. Sachin and Freddy 3. Rajat 4. Dr. Salunkhe and ACP sir 5. Tarika and Muskaan 6. Abhijeet and Daya (Change in chapter 5 characters and added on more chapter on Daya and Abhijeet)
1. Love in the Air

**Salt Challenge **

**Thanks to Metallic Mist**

Here I am starting My story with Salt Challenge….. As all of you know the rules and regulations of this challenge… In this challenge where I have to write something which is not my forte…. You all know what is my Forte… DUO and their Friendship….

So here, I am writing on 5-6 emotions…. Each chapter will have one emotion and one or two people from CID Mumbai….. of course no need to say from My DREAM TEAM…..

Following are the names of the characters on which I will write in that particular Chapter

1. Vivek and Tasha

2. Sachin and Freddy

3. Rajat

4. Dr. Salunkhe and ACP sir

5. Tarika and Muskaan (Abhijeet and Daya)

Now about my story this story is taken place at the same time but at different locations in Mumbai….. All of you know Mumbai blessed with long sea shore… All my characters (Not together) are at sea shore for different reasons…. Let's have a look… what they are doing near salted water

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Love in air – Nariman Point (Mumbai)**

Tasha standing looking at sea waves…. Darkness of night beautifully blended with Natural light of Moon and artificial lights of street bulbs …. She is looking at queen necklace… wow what a beautiful city….. After Police training at Bangalore….. She came to Mumbai only reason is to join Mumbai CID… Past Five years journey with CID Mumbai was amazing experience for her….. Adventures, Thrilling…. She love this life….. When life is so uncertain….. You may be alive or dead at next movement…

But inside the heart she miss her family….. Feels alone in this big City….. but her friend never allows her to carry that alone feeling for more time…. He was/is/will be there for her always…. She is dam sure about it…

Then why he is not with her today….. She is angry on him like anything… very nice and pleasant water sound is also not affecting her angry mood at all….. its just a evening… evening ohhh she means 11.30 pm in the watch… really a evening for hardcore CID officers….. They just finishes a case and move towards respective places….. He promised Tasha to take her on a bike ride….. They both love to ride bike on almost empty roads of Nariman Point at this hours….. in full speed… but as soon as case over…. He just disappear and no one knows where he gone….. his bike is also not at Bureaus parking lot…..

She just take a auto and come to Nariman Point with great hopes that he will meet her directly here…. She is hungry… she planned in mind that they will move to khau gali first and have street side food….. Then move for long drive…. But He spoiled all her plans….. he is not picking up phone also….. She is worried angry all at the same time….

So she finally seats down on a rocky bench…. Looking at the sea waves… Soon she feel a familiar touch to her shoulder… She moves her head and found his Smiling Face…..

He: Hi Tasha…..

Tasha in anger: Go to hell Vivek…..

She just gives him an angry shot and moves her head away…. She looks at her…. She is really very angry as all worried feelings are disappeared now… He look at her and smile….. he knows how to make her smile…

He unpacked something and held in front of her….. she look at the thing and surprise….. its her favorite chat item "Sev Batata Puri"….. In any other situations she must have jump in joy and fall in to Vivek's arms but Today she just look away…..

He move his hand as her head move and again hold it in front of her eyes….. after 3 -4 attempts She finally accept the packet and started eating… but soon she made a face….

Tasha making annoyed face: issme namak hi nahi hai….. Vivek yaar test karke toh lana chahiye tha na….

Vivek hold a bottle of Salt in front of her…..

Vivek looking in to her eays: namak ke bina khana kitana beswad hota hai na….. waise hi meri life hai abhi….. will you be salt of my life?

The movement froze….. is he officially proposed her after 5 years of their relationship?

* * *

End of the First chapter... tell me hows it... and Ya this chapter will not be the big chapters this are just thoughts or moves of CID officers at 11.30 PM


	2. Togetherness

second chapter of salt challenge ... based in Sachin and Freddy

**Chapter 2 - Togetherness – Andheri Sports Club (Mumbai)**

A very beautiful sports club situated near Andheri Seashore….. Very famous area of Mumbai…. Considering the very hectic schedule of Metro City….. This sports club includes night fancily also…. After hectic working hours, two Cid officers are playing tennis there…. Its look like they started playing half an hour before….. but soon helper serves them energy drinks and they settled on chairs after picking towels from bags….

Freddy cleaning his sweaty face asked: Kya bat hai Sachin waise toh do teen ghante game khelte ho aaj itani jaladi thak gaye…..

Sachin take a sip of energy drink: Fredy kuch thik nahi lag raha hai….

Freddy in concern: kue kya hua Doctor ke pass chalana hai kya…. Abhi bas 11.30 pm hue hai Dr. Rishabh rahainge aapne clinic me….. mai unhe phone karke rukne ke liye bolta hua…

Sachin stop him by hands: arre nahi nahi Freddy… aaisi koi bat nahi hai….. bas man me na kayi sawal uth raha hai hai pichale kuch dino se…. or unke jawab nahi mil rahe hai muse…..

Freddy look at Sachin who is deep in his own thoughts: Sachin sawalo ke jawab dhundne padte hai agar khud se na mile toh dusare se puchane padte hai…shayad usse jawab pata ho… waise bhi Daya sir kehete hai na puchane se gyan badhata hai….

Sachin smiles: Freddy tum ACP sir Daya sir Abhijeet sir itane salo se CID me ho….. fir Vivek aaya fir Muskaan Tasha mai or fir Rajat sir… hum sab hai….. per woh joh importance ACP sir Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ki hai….. CID Mumbai me hai kya humari kabhi ho sakti hai…..

Freddy shock: matlab

Sachin: matlab Freddy CID Mumbai naam aate hi log ACP sir Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ki bate karte hai….. ab hum toh 3-4 saal pehele aaye hai…. per tum toh Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke bhi pehele aaye hue ho….. toh CID Mumbai ka naam lete hi tumhara naam kue nahi aata…

Freddy still shocked: Sachin kahi tumhare man me jealousy toh nahi hai….. ya fir ego….agar aaisa kuch hai toh abhi bol ke iss baat ko khatam kar do…. Kue ki yaad rakhana kabhi kabhi ek chingari pura ghar jala deti hai…..

Sachin instantly: nahi Freddy aaisa nahi hai…bas uss din kuch Reporters ne yeh baat kahi toh man me reh gayi hai…. isska jawab muse unhe dena hai…. per kya du samaj me nahi aaya…..

Freddy look at Sachin and found he is saying truth…. So he just put hand on his shoulder: Sachin jawab dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai….. na unhe na kisi or ko….. dekho agar tumhare mere ya team ke kisi member ke man mai yeh sawal hai na toh usse dur karna jaruri hai….. per baki joh bas humare bichmki ekta ko todne ke liye yeh sawal uthate hai unhe yeh sab bata ke koi fayada nahi hai….. kue ki unhe bass mess karna hai aaise nahi toh waise…. Tum ek sawal ka jawab doge woh do uthanyenge…

Sachin try to clear his view: per Freddy…. Yeh toh galat hai na…. koi humari team per sawal utha raha hai….

Freddy: Sachin kya tumhe muse ya kisi ko bhi koi problem hoti toh kya hum iss team ka hissa itane saal rehena pasand karte…..

Sachin nodded as no: nahi Freddy kabhi nahi

Freddy extend: Sachin kayi officers aaye or kayi transfer hoke chale gaye…. Kuch logo ne khud transfer liya kue ki koi majburi thi….. kuch logo ka transfer ACP sir ne karwaya … pe yakin mano ussame bhi koi na koi baat jarur thi… ab her ek baat bahar walo ko batana explain karna jarui nahi hota….. jab tak hum humare najro me or aapno ki najar me sahi hai tab tak hume koi farak nahi padata….. in fact muse toh kayi bar pucha jata hai… ki aap ko toh bas CID me comedian ka kirdar nibhane ko milta hai kabhi aap ko serious nahi dikhate kabhi koi importants nahi dete….. fir bhi aap CID me kue hai….. mai unhe jawab nahi deta…. kue ki muse pata hai or mera dil manat hai ki muse CID me her ek se kitana aapna pan mila hai…

Sachin sing: Sahi hai Freddy… per Hum ACP sir Abhijeet sir or Daya sir jaise nahi ban sakte na…

Freddy: Sachin banana bhi nahi chahiye….. hume aapna role khud decide kearna hai kisi or ka role leke ussase compare karke….. hum khud ko khud se alag kar rahai hai….. Tum sabji khate hi na…

Sachin surprised with sudden question: haan

Freddy: ab socho tum ek sabji banane ke liye spices ka dibba leke khade ho… Tum kuch spices dalte ho sabji me….. toh kuch dalana tum avoid karte ho kue ki tumhe uss waqt unnki jarurat nahi hoti…. Toh kuch bahar se ander leke aate ho kue ki usski tumhe jarruat lagati hai….. ab inhi sare masalo ko agar me tumhe alag alag paka ke du khane ko toh kya tum usse khao ge…..

Sachin instantly: nahi freddy alag lag msale thodi ache lagenge teast me…..

Freddy asks: kue sab toh tumhare pet me hi jane wale hai sab sath me khao ya alag alag kya fark padta hai…..

Sachin explain: Freddy kuch chije ek sath khane me hi maja aat hai alag alag nahi

Freddy smiles: ussi tarah Sachin humari team ek sath hi achi lagti hai alag alag nahi or hum logo ka ek dsare ke sath rehene ka jasba i.e. **togetherness is salt of CID Mumbai**…..

Both sat together with closed eyes and enjoying salty air coming from sea….

* * *

so friends chalo review karo fata fat ...


	3. Loneliness to Loveliness

**Chapter 3 – Loneliness to Loveliness – Haji Ali (Mumbai)**

The place was so crowded in day time….. But now It's so much silent…. Slow prayers of Darga can be hear…. But its only soothing the fired soles inside the lively human bodies….. the place is few miles away from mail Haji Ali Darga…..A Big rock surrounded by Sea water….. In the morning time collage going lovebirds comes here to find some space from outside world…. But in night that to 11.30pm nobody comes except a man… he is standing there now also… his hands are in his pants pocket….. he is looking at sea with great passion….. he always have a passion about this salted water…

Kya bat hai Senior Inspector Rajat CID Mumbai… aaise sir jhuka kue khade ho aaj….

Pata nahi aaj aaisa lag rah hai jaise me kisi se dur ja raha hue…

Aapne Goal se na…..

Haan tumhe kaise pata…..

Kue ki mai tumhe tumse jada achese janta hue… tumhare her ek Kadam ka mai sathi hue mai….

Kya mera CID Mumbai me aane ka faisala galat tha…..

Tum khud issaka jawab janate ho Rajat…

Bachpan se jinko aapna adarsh aapna guru mana unn ACP Pradyuman ke under training le raha hue….. jinn ke bareme sun CID join karne ka sapana man me pala unn Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ke sath kam kar raha hue toh fir yeh faisala galat kaise hue…

Nahi bilkul galat nahi hua… yeh sawal toh nahi hai tumhare man me….. kuch or hai Rajat….. usse bahar nikalo…

Log muse apana kue nahi rahai hai…

Kon log kya CID Mumbai team ne tumhe apanya nahi hai…..

Nahi unhone toh bahe kholke mera welcome kiya…. per baki log nahi aapana rahai hai…. mai bhi wahi pyaar wahi vishawas pana chahta hue joh ACP sir, Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ke liye logo ke dil me hai…

Rajat unnloge ne CID me aapni puri ek jindagi bitayi hai….. or yeh Wishwas yeh pyaar kahamya hai….. CID ko aapna sab kuch mana hai….. Tumhari toh abhi shurwat hue hai….. Logo ke Dil me unnke satha sath aapni jagah banana ke liye ek waqt gujarne do….. dekhna muse yakin hai Log tumhe bhi wahi pyaar denge joh unko diya hai….. per tumhe bhi mehenat karni hogi….. yaad rakhana tum unhe itana do ki woh tumhe aapna le….

Kya mai yeh kar sakta hue…..

Rajat tum ek warrior ho…. Aaj tak jindagi me joh bhi tumne chaha hai... usse tumne kismet se chin kar aapna banaya hai… Aaj bhi wahi jid man me than lo….. hue sir jhukane se kuch nahi hoga….. koshishe karo….. dekhana tumhe tumhari jagah milke rahaigi…..

He remember this conversation happened a year back….. just after 4 months from his joining CID Mumbai… he came to this place with dishearten emotions… he was really feeling sad after listening all comments coming from the people about him….. he is really feeling that his decision to join CID Mumbai a well established department is wrong…..

But Now after 1 year…. He is glad that he listen to his friend and did not give up….. Today peoples not only accepted him but also loving him…..

**The feeling of Loneliness converted in to Loveliness gradually… and in whole this journey a person fully supports him is his Friend… yes his Friend with salted water who always add salt in all his emotions….**

Thank you my sea Friend….. he look in to sea water….. he can see his reflection in that water shinning with full moon light… He can feel the silent promise from his friend that he will be with him always…..

* * *

Friends I know I promise to update Circumstances today... but last two days due to Diwali not able to type much... will do it till today evening... soorry

and ya do review on this chapter


	4. Sadness

**Chapter 4 – Sadness – Dadar Choupati (Mumbai)**

The place as usual quite crowded….. as it always…. Some peoples are roaming around…. Some are seating on sand… In this crowd, two peoples also had taken a place on sand…. The place is quite a side…..the coats taken out and place on nearby rock…. Loosen tie….. Showing that they are some senior persons in their origination….. of course they are… One of them is the genius doctor head of the Forensic department of CID Mumbai….. and other one is tough fight for all cuprites brain…. ACP of CID Mumbai…..

The forensic expert must be in very irritated mood… and the Assistants commissioner trying his best to sooth him…

Salunkhe in irritation: dekho ACP tum aapne uss officer ko samaja do aage se agar ussane meri lab me aake aaisi koi harkat ki na toh mai usse shoot kar dunga….

ACP smiles on his irritated friend…. Ya he knows that every time its his officer who really create a mess in his friends life….. but its just for fun… but the doctors reaction always make him smile…..

Salunkhe look at ACP's smile and gets more irritated: aah tum usse kuch kue kehene lage bhala….. tumhara ladla joh hai…

ACP trying his best to control on his laughter: dekh Salunkhe tum ussper kuch jada hi garam ho jate ho…

Salunkhe give angry look: dekh ACP ek toh woh meri lab me aata hai…. upper se meri hi assistance se mere hi khilaf bate karta hai…. meri girlfriend ke kisse sab ko sunata hai….. or aaj toh had hi ho gayi….. musase mere balo ke bareme sawal puch liya… himaat kaise hue usaki…..

ACP in calm tone: Salunkhe girlfriend or baal toh bahana hai….. tum joh Abhijeet pe ghuss ho na ussaka sabse bada reason I think yeh hai ki tum Tarika se pyaar karte ho…..

Salunkhe become silent… yes that's the main reason Abhijeet always peace off him… because somewhere deep inside the heart he loves Tarika…. Just like his daughter….. and as every daughter's father did not like the boy who takes as important place as he has… he also did not like that Abhijeet is becomes important in Tarika's life as He is…

Salunkhe accept it: haan Pradyuman bat toh tumari sahi hai…. per kya karu Tarika ek dum mere beti jasi hai….. yaar life me yeh ek khwahish toh reh hi gayi iss forensic ke chakkr me….. kabhi shadi nahi kar paya….. jab karni chahiye thi tab inn kitabo me kho gaya…. or jab karni chahi toh koi aaisa nahi mila jisase dil jud jaye… waise toh life me bohot assistance aaye….. per Tarika alag hai….. usska care concern learning nature… kahi na kahi muse aapne assistant wale din yaad dilate hai….. I feel she is reflection of mine….. per jab tumhara woh Snr Insp aata hai na…..

ACP pats on his shoulder just to stop him: haan haan pata hai….. tumhe nahi acha lagata ki koi tumare officers ke bareme kuch bole….. khas karke Daya or Abhijeet ke bareme…

ACP sing heavy heartedly: dekh salukhe tum kabhi aapni family basa nahi paye….. or meri basi basayi family ka kya hua yeh toh tumhe pata hi hai….. aaj bhi yakon nahi hota ki Nakul mera aapna Nakul aaisa kam bhi kar sakata hai… woh meri parchayi tha….. he is just like me… ussaka brain bilkul meri tarah tha… ek dum sharp….. per bas ussane usse istamal galat jagah kiya….. galati meri thi ussaki maa ki ya ussaki khud ki….. yeh toh nahi pata per saja hum teeno ko mili… ussake peheli bar ghar chodke London jane ke failsale ne hi ussaki maa ko tod diya… usske bad jab usski mout hue toh woh bhi mere hatho….. toh woh muse kabhi maf kar hi nahi payi… or me humesha humesha ke liye aapne bête ko marne wala ek pathar dil baap nahi ACP ban gaya…..

Salunkhe place his hand on ACP's shoulder: Pradyuman tum pathar dil nahi ho….. muse pata hai…..

ACP: Salunkhe ab nahi hue per shayad ho jata… jis pal woh goliya chali meri banduk se ussi pal ho jata… per uss din maine ek beta khoya or do naye bête paaye… uss pure case me joh wishwas unn dono ne musper dikhaya… usse me kabhi nahi bhuil sakta….. mere hath banke woh dono humesha mere sath kade hue hai… ussake baad kabhi iss dil ne bête ki kami nahi mehsus ki… kue ki ussme woh jagah yeh dono huk se le chuke the…. Musase bina puche…. Per fir bhi Nakul ka dard mere dilse kabhi nahi ja skata….

ACP move forward to place his empty tea glass on tea stall… when Salunkhe take first sip of the tea… and his mouth turn with a bitter test…. He feels that Glass must contain some salt which now merge with his extra sweet tea and that extra sweet tea turns to a bitter one…

**Sometimes salt me spoil the thing which you love so much… like sadness in heart spoils all your happy movements…..**


	5. Acceptance

**Thanks for Support guys...**

**and due to you support... I made a change in my previous plans...**

**now this chapter will be on Dr Tarika and Muskaan**

**and Tomorrows Chapter on Daya and Abhijeet... **

**so enjoy today's chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Acceptance – Sea view Apartment (Mumbai)**

A Girl is seating on dining table with a glass of water… and looking outside from the French window….. Chilled air is coming from sea…. On any other day she must have enjoyed it… but today she lost in some other word…..

She remember the comments she hearing from many days….. _woh tumhare liye sahi nahi hai… kaha tum intani composed intelligent girl kaha woh short tempered man…. Ghusse me kya bole kya kare pata nahi chalata…. Or ussaki woh memory loss ki problem… You should stay away from him….. ussaki life me tumhari koi importance nahi hai… Agar tum dono ki Jodi hue na toh ussaki life se ussaka sabse ahem dosti ka rishta khatam samajo… issi liye mai keheti hue tum ussake liye bilkul sahi nahi ho…. Or waise bhi kaha woh itana brave sharp expressive CID officer or kaha tum….tum dono ka toh koi mel hi nahi hai….. tum sirf ussaki life messed up karegi… tum dono ke rishte me sabse bada problem woh hai ussaka dost…. Jab tak woh hai na tum dono ke bichme tum dono ka rishta ban hi nahi sakata….._

She is so confused only negative thoughts about their relation are around them….. only because of this they are not convey each other's feeling till now…..

Another girl come out from guest room and look at her… she shook her head as she understand the war inside the girl's brain….

She move towards her….. while moving she pick up a white colour stone kept inside the showpiece … she move close to her and drop that stone in her water glass….. The girl who is lost in her own world come into sense with this act of the another girl….. so she asked in confusion….

Muskaan yeh kya kiya tumne…

Muskaan push her hairs aside and settled on the chair facing the same window: Tarika maine toh sirf tumhare sawalo ka jawab de rahi hue….

Muskaan drops some water on dining table and add some salt at the point where she drop that water…. Some salt and water mixed with each other but soon water role down from dining table and only salt remain on top of the table…. Then She take another glass and fill it with water… then add some salt in that water… the salt disappear in that water…

Muskaan left the place without any word…. Her action convey the answer…

Tarika look at the glass with water and white tone…..

Iss glass me yeh pather kitana ajeeb dikha rakh raha hai na….. Pani ne toh pathar ko aapna liya…. Per pathar pani ko nahi aapana paya… kitani ajeeb ho gayi hai innki Jodi…

She then look at the remaining salt on the table…

Or yaha glass bina pani toh beh gaya….. Namak ne pani ko aapnaya pani ne namak ko….. per unnko ek sath rakhane wale glass ki absence me pani beh gaya or sirf namak reh gaya…

Then she look at the glass with salted water…..

Per isse dekho… yeh glass perfect hai…. namak ne pani ko or pani ne namak ko aapna liya hai… or iss namak ke sath wale pani ko isss glass ne…. panni ne aapni moujud gi rakhi hai….. toh namak ne aapni test…

Rishta aaisa hi hota hai… ek dusare ka wajud rakhate hue ek dusare ko accept karana… or ussake sath sath…. Usske unn rishto ko aapana…. Joh usse ussaka astitva de te hai…. agar inmese ek bhi chij sahi nahi hue na…. toh ya toh iss pathar ki tarah ya iss namak ki tarah hum adhure reh jate hai…. ya fir iss niche gire pani ki tarah tut jate hai…

When Tarika understanding the answer given by Muskaan… Muskaan return with sugar and Lemon….. she added both in salted water and place it front of Tarika

Muskaan seat beside her: sirf accept karne se kuch nahi hota Tarika…. Ussake sath pyaar or Vishwas bhi add karna hota hai…. jai iss nibu or chini ne iss salted water ko pine layak banaya…..

Tarika smile at her: kaha se sikha yeh…..

Muskaan smile: experience hai….. kisisne mere time pe muse samajaya tha….. aaj me wahi tumhe samaja rahi hue….

Tarika place her hand on Muskaan's hand: Thanks ab dekhana mai Abhijeet ki life me aapni sabase ahem jagah bana ke rahungi….. usse yeh aihesas dila ke rahungi ki mai usske liye kya mayane rakhati hue…..

Muskaan nodded as no: nahi yeh nahi kar paogi tum…..

Tarika instantly remove her hand from Muskaan's hand: kue

Muskaan secured Tarika's hand in her: Tarika tum usse aapni life me kya jagah de rahi ho yeh decision tumre dil or dimag ko lena hai… per agar tum yeh expect kar rahi ho ki woh bhi wahi jagah tumhe usski life me de toh woh pssoible nahi hai….. kue ki shayad woh jagah woh pehele hi kisi or ko de chukka ho….. ya fir ussane koi or jagah tumhe di ho… usse aapni life me tumhari kya jagah banana hai yeh usse decide karne do… no doubt tum usse yeh dikhao ki tum ussape aapna huk samajti ho…. Woh huk tum lelo ussase…. Bina puche….. usse yeh jatao ki woh tumhare liye kitana important hai….. per usse bhi woh huk jatane ka woh huk lene ka moka do….. tum aapni life me woh huk usse na do…. shayad woh kuch or chahata ho… ussake rishto ko utana hi importance do jitana importance tum aapne rishto ke liye ussase expect karti ho…

Tarika press her other hand on Muskaan's hand: thanks musi…. Yeh toh muse bhi pata tha ki rishata bhale do logo ka ho per uss rishte per uss her ek isnsan ka asar hota hai joh unn do insanno ke liye mayane rakhata hai….. per Muskaan kya maine kabhi usske rishto ke bichme aane ki kohsish ki ya ussane kabhi muse yeh aaihesa diya ki meri wajah se usskaa koi rishta ussase dur ho raha hai….. na hi ussake karib ke logo ne kabhi kaha ki maine usse ko unse dur kiya… fir log kue aaisi bate karte hai…..

Muskaan smile: Tarika joh tumse pyaar karte hai…. unhe woh galat lagata hai…. kue ki unhe lagata hai ki woh tumhe taklif de raha ahi…. joh usse chahte hai unhe lagata hai ki woh tumhare karan bhatak jayega….. or joh unn rishto ko pyaar karte hai unhe woh rishte tutane ka dar laga hai… innmese koi bhi galat nahi hai Tarika kue ki her ek ke mana me koi na koi dar reheta hai…. aapne ke liye fikar reheti hai…. woh usse labjo se bayan karte hai….. ab yeh tumper hai ki kya tum unn logo ke dar ka sath dogi ya aapne rishte pe tumhare wishwas ka or aapne pyaar ka…

Tarika give amused look to her: hum kya hai Muskaan humara rishta kya hai….

Muskaan: hum co workers the….. fir pata chala ki hum toh ek rah ke rahi hai….. toh humrahi ho gaye….. or iss rah ko chalte chalte hum dost ban gaye hai ab…..

Tarika pats on her shoulder: per shayad iss rah pe tum musase aage nikal gayi ho

Muskaan laugh: yeh race thodi hai ki joh pehele pochoshega usse award milega… haan award toh milega per tumhara award alag hai or mera alag….. or iss rah ki khasiyat hai…. tum kitane waqt se yeh rah pe ho yeh important nahi hia….. iss rah ko samaj ke tum iss rah pe kitane aage tak pohoch sakti ho yeh important hai…. (Muskaan gets up from chair) Ab chalo so jate hai… kal subah late ho gaye na toh Salunkhe sir shayad tumhe chod de….. per ACP sir meri achese pared lenge…

Both laugh and Muskaan left the place… Tarika seat there for some time so that she can feel chilled sea air with perfect lemon juice… Sugar Lemon are adding there own flavor….. but she is sure that without salt this lemon juice will not be perfect… **Acceptance is salt of every relation**….

* * *

**I know all of your may not be agree with me... but this what I think relation is... everybody has its own perception I am saying my here... **

**Do read and Review **

**love U **

**DF**


	6. Understanding

**Thanks you for all your reviews...**

**Guys now its on DUO... upps how much I miss to write some thing on you guys...**

**Love you DUO...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – be yourself – Sea face (Mumbai)**

A man take on long walk on concrete build seating area…. Chilled air from sea are ruffling his hairs….. but messy hairs always suits him… the determined steps are showing that he is fearless and roughest person…... but sweet whistle sound on old song tune showing a different nature of him….. He saw someone seating there… the place was empty except that other person….. He look around and found a car parked there… The man seating there is lost in his own thoughts… but yes he is enjoying the waves and chilling air… his expressive eyes are reflecting relax feeling….. but then to some thoughts are there in his mind…..

The standing man take place near to him and stop whistling…..

He move his hand towards him: Hi I am Daya…

Man look at the hand forwarded by Daya… and he grab it formally…

HI I am Abhijeet…..

Daya look at the water: nice to meet you Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet smile and look at Daya: same here… waise itani raat ko aap yaha kya kar rahai hai…..

Daya smile sheepishly and look at him: please aap muse tum kahiye…..

Abhijeet smirk: fir toh tumhe bhi muse tum hi kehena chahiye….

Daya accepted with nod: Interesting insan ho tum… waise me toh yaha aata reheta hue… acha lagta hai hectic hours ke baad yaha aake thoda time spend kare toh…. sukun milata hai….. waise tum yaha kue ho…..

Abhijeet just shrug his shoulder: mera ek pagal dost hai usse yeh jagah bohot pasand hai…. toh jabhi ussaka man karta hai woh muse bhi aapne sath yaha leke aata hai….

Daya smirk on that answer: ohhh toh ab kaha hai aapka woh PAGAL dost kahi najar nahi aa raha…. (he stress on word PAGAL)

Abhijeet give a look to Daya: aaj ussaka dimag kuch jada hi khisaka hua hua hai….. toh maine socha kue na mai akela hi enjoy karu…

Daya first give dare look and then make sad face: so sad

Abhijeet raise his eyebrows: kue issme bad wali kya bat hai….. hota hai kabhi kabhi ussake dimag ke sath aaisa hota hai….. per thi bhi ho jata hai… mere hath ki dawai khan eke baad…

Daya bit loud: maine bad nahi sad kaha….. (then easy tone) ab tum aapna akela pan enjoy nahi kar paoge na….. mai joh mil gaya hue….. or muse na bak bak karne ki purani aadat hai…..

Abhijeet nodded helplessly: achi adat hai…. Waise tum yaha akele kue aate hai….. koi girlfriend ho gi hi na toh usse sath leke aate….

Daya amused: girlfriend… tumko iatan yakin kue hai ki meri koi girlfriend hogi….

Abhijeet laugh and look at him from head to toe: ab tum dikhte toh kafi hansome ho… well behaved bhi lag rahai ho…. Body bhi achi hi hai….. bas thoda wait jada hai per ladki toh pat hi jayegi….

Daya raise eyebrow and smirk: ohh acha nice observation….. per waise official girlfriend nahi hai ab tak koi…. per ek ladki toh hai najar me… ab mera bada bhai aapni gadi aage badhaye toh mai bhi piche piche chal du ussake…

Abhijeet shock but then manage with smile: ohhh acha acha… bade aangyakari ho aapne bade bhai ke…

Daya with sad tone: ji haan kya karu ussaki her ek baat manani padti hai….. warana aap ke dost ki tarah muse bhi ussake hath ki dawai khani padti hai… bada jalim bada bhai mila hai muse…..

Abhijeet raise his eyebrow and smirk: acchaaaa…..

Daya smile: nahi nahi mai toh bas majak kar raha tha… wiase parties attend karna muse bohot acha lagata hai…. or tumhe…

Abhijeet nodded helplessly: hmmm woh toh pata hai muse…..

Daya shock: ohh kahi tum jasus toh nahi ho na… tumhe kaise pata…

Abhijeet reply looking at sea: photos aati hai tumhari fir itane sare interviews bhi dete ho….. maine dekhe bhi hai or padhe bhi…

Daya asks: tum bohot kam najar aate ho partiyo me or interviews bhi jada nahi dete ho… kue karte ho aaisa…..

Abhijeet answered in thought: muse aapne bareme bat karna jada pasand nahi hai….. Parties kafi mushkil se jata hue….. kuch unavoidable ho toh hi….. warana ghar pe aaram se books padhana jada pasand hai muse…

Daya added: achi bat haina…. Tumhe joh acha lage wahi karna chahiye….. or baki koi kuch kahe ya puche toh usse aapna view toh atleast clear karna chahiye….. jaise aabhi musase kiya… ya dil ki baat bas mere samne hi bahar aati hai…..

Abhijeet shot a gaze to Daya….. and Daya asked

Daya while getting up: waise or kya kya shock hai tumhare…

Abhijeet without wasting time stands up and started running behind Daya….. who already started running with that question…

Abhijeeet shouts while running: aapne dost cum bhai ke pitayi karna…

Abhijeet grab him and heat some punches…..

Abhijeet complaint: pagal bana diya hai muse….. hmmm samaja kya rahai ho kabse….

Abhijeet stop punching so Daya stand properly and meet gaze with Abhijeet…..

Daya: bas tumhare muh tak tumhare dil ki baat lana chata tha… take tum unn dono ko samaja sako….

Rajat and Sachin are angry on news channels and some papers as they always publish ACP sir and Daya's interview on their personal life… but in less time they publish something about Abhijeet and his personal life….. Also they are suggesting Abhijeet to attend more parties just like ACP sir and Daya….. so that he also will be in news always…. Abhijeet did not understand how he can handle this two people who are caring for him so much….

Daya started whistling and roaming….. Abhijeet again hit a punch to him after moving some steps behind him….. Daya stop and turn….

Daya complaint innocently: dekh kaha tha na bada jalim hai mera bada bhai…

Abhijeet grab his neck and both started laughing…..

again seats down….. but this time fully pleased mind…..

The wave of understanding in between them is the starting point of their friendship….. They understand each other's nature, silence, spoken un spoken words….. They just understand each other's sole….

Like today Daya understand Abhijeet's restless brain and help his to take out his feelings…..

**These Understanding plays a role of salt in their Friendship….**

* * *

**So guys this is the end of salt challenge…. I personally thanks ****Metallic Mist**** for giving me these challenge… because of this I wrote something which is always in my mind….. I get clarity on my own thoughts….. **

**All things I wrote in each chapter is feeling of mine own related to my life**

**1. Love in the air – Yes there was a person who asked me this….. I don't know now whose life is without salt his or mine…..**

**2. Togetherness – Its my team in office….. who is always a target point of others… but we are together….**

**3. Loneliness to Loveliness – Journey of mine not only in my current office but everywhere….. and person is with me is always is my Mom … **

**4. Sadness – Loss of someone who is so important in your life once… believe me it hurts always….. in every happy movement…..**

**5. Acceptance – This is what I believe in every relation….. whether your blood relations or your friends and lovers… If did not accept a person in your life all love and care you show or he show to you is total waste….. One think I learn from My life is Expectations always hurts… so I did not expect any more…. **

**6. Understanding – Missing in my life… till now nobody understand me…. Hope I will get one soon… **

**Guys always remember changing yourself is in your hand….. but changing others its never in your hand…..**

**Upps bore kar diya na sab ko…. Ssorry…..**

**So see u soon guys….. **

**Take care **

**Love u **

**DF **


End file.
